Vivre ou Survivre
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Nalbina n'aura pas été de tout repos, mais que reste-t-il du Capitaine Basch après tout ça, après Shiva et la mort d'un précieux ami ? Il n'est pas le seul à s'évertuer de survivre dans la sécheresse émotionnelle. N'est-il pas temps pour eux de vivre pleinement les années qui leur reste ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Leger spoil si vous n'avez pas encore récupéré l'éclat de l'aube !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je viens de commencer FF12, je sais je suis en retard ! Et voilà qu'après 16H de jeu, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir caser ce brave Basch avec quelqu'un. C'est mon personnage préféré depuis Nalbina ! L'histoire se passe juste après leur passage sur Shiva.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Vivre ou Survivre ?**

**1**

* * *

Le moral est plutôt bas ces derniers temps, Ashe reste seule dans la mémoire de temps révolus, Fran est distante, sa dernière furie l'ayant pas mal secouée sa personnalité n'est pas encore complètement revenue à son calme légendaire. Vaan est un courant d'air, la dernière fois qu'il a vu le gosse, il suivait des yeux la princesse, bien décidé à continuer de la suivre dans son périple. Penelo lui fait les yeux doux de temps en temps, depuis qu'il lui ait venu en aide contre leur dernière chasse la gamine l'idolâtre et il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça ! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Balthier possède un étiquette de pirate de l'air et de tombeur, mais justement, ce que l'on sait de lui est loin d'être la vérité. Il ne peut cependant pas avouer quel genre d'homme il est réellement. Seul Fran sait et pour lors, il n'a toujours confiance qu'en elle. Et pis… si ils savaient, Basch serait certainement le premier à le chasser !

Parlant du chevalier, il se demande où est passé l'homme. Depuis la mort de Vossler, le blond est introuvable. Pas que Balthier s'en fasse, non, en fait il s'en fait un peu pour l'homme, mais il préfère ne pas se l'avouer car ça rendrait tout ceci encore plus difficile.  
Le pirate s'est fait manipuler, avoir en beauté, l'homme qu'il n'est pourtant pas se sent trahi, son butin… un eon ! Rien de valeur, rien qu'il ne pourra jamais revendre ou boire ! L'homme de valeurs qu'il est comprend ce qui se passe et a même déjà embrassé le rôle que le destin lui a donné, mais Balthier prend garde à l'image qu'il doit continuer de véhiculer ! Il ne veut pas d'embrouilles, mais il se doit d'aller au-devant de son passé, de tout ce qu'il fuit depuis des années et ça le mine. Après avoir fini son verre, il se lève puis s'en va s'isoler.

S'il décide de suivre Ashe, son identité tombera un jour, s'il décide de s'allier à elle, un jour il devra diriger son pistolet vers…  
Il soupire, frottant la boucle d'oreille qu'il s'est fait poser lorsqu'il était encore un jeune adolescent, rien que pour faire enrager son père et son rang. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à courtiser sans vergogne, se rendant compte que ça jetterait à jamais l'opprobre sur le nom de son père, en tout cas pas aussi irrévérencieusement que son nouveau nom de pirate de l'air ! Lorsqu'il s'installe devant la courte cascade d'eau potable des quartiers de la basse ville, il est interpellé par la seule autre présence encore debout dans la nuit avancée. Il avait pensé ne trouver personne ici, ou un badaud quelconque, voir même un receleur, mais certainement pas un capitaine de chevalerie. Basch n'esquisse aucun mouvement de reconnaissance. Il est assis sur un baril dans un équilibre précaire puisque ses deux bottes sont posées sur le mur en face de lui.

\- Hey… »  
\- Qui t'envoie ? Ashe ? »  
\- Personne, tu crois que je suis son chien à tout faire ? Je suis pas chevalier moi, cette petite peste m'a entubé… je rappelle à ta mémoire que je suis pirate de l'air, la charité n'est pas dans mes aptitudes premières. »  
\- Prends garde à ta langue, voleur. »  
\- Sinon quoi ? Un meurtrier va m'arracher la langue ? »

Le regard que lui lance Basch n'a rien d'amical. Dans la lumière triste des soubassements, Balthier a tout de même le temps d'apercevoir le rouge irriter ce regard bleu normalement brumeux. Le bleu n'est plus qu'une mer de flammes et dans un mouvement rapide, digne du chevalier qu'il est Basch est déjà debout et c'est lui qui est à terre à se tenir la joue, tant le coup porté à son visage a été violent.

\- N'oublie pas qui t'as sorti de prison. Si tu es la moitié de ce que tu prétends être, tu m'es redevable. »  
\- Je ne dois rien à un voleur de bas étage… »  
\- J'aurais dû laisser le gosse te massacrer. »  
\- Tu aurais dû… oui. »

Basch a déjà fait demi-tour, il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité totale et que Balthier ne ressente plus sa présence, pas même le son de ses pas !

\- Un problème ? »  
\- C'est pas le moment Fran, c'est pas le moment. »  
\- Que faisons-nous ? »  
\- On pourrait se barrer, on a plus rien à faire avec eux. »  
\- Hm… pourrait. Cela dit… je pense que tu en as assez de fuir. Balthier ? Quel est le plus important ? Être ce que l'on désire vraiment être, ou se sacrifier pour une cause qui n'est pas la nôtre ? »  
\- De quoi tu parles ? »  
\- J'ai quitté les miens en connaissance de cause. J'ai perdu famille et amis, mais c'était mon souhait. Je voulais parcourir le monde, voir des choses que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. J'ai toujours voulu accomplir quelque chose de grand dans ma vie, et non pas rester auprès des miens. Balthier… tu te perds à te faire détester… »  
\- Je suis très bien comme ça. »

Ses oreilles se tournent soudainement en sa direction, son regard le transperce, comme voulant dire, je vois à travers toi, cesse de me sortir ce genre de conneries. Cependant, elle se tait, détourne le regard après avoir rendu le blond mal à l'aise. Elle saute souplement de son perchoir, puis quitte la chambre miteuse qu'ils se sont trouvés.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte d'un vieux coupe gorge mal famé, Balthier soupire, il se serait bien rendu à la Mer de Sable, mais il est recherché et n'as pas envie de croiser les chasseurs de primes qui lui collent au cul, surtout qu'il sait ce qui l'attend si il se fait chopper. Sa démarche à la fois noble et franchement exagérée attire les regards, mais il ne s'en soucie guère, à la place il se cale devant le tavernier et commande un breuvage alcoolisé. La vieille timbale cabossée qui lui tombe entre les doigts le fait réfléchir aux règles sanitaires de l'endroit mais l'alcool étant fort, il s'en désintéresse aussi tôt, déposant quelques gils sur le comptoir avant de se trouver un tabouret inconfortable et poisseux.  
Il n'aura pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour que les embrouilles le trouvent puisque deux personnes l'un hume, l'autre seeq se pressent vers lui.

\- Jolies bagues ! »  
\- Tu vas les donner gentiment. La boucle aussi ! Et je prendrais bien aussi le joli mousquet à ta ceinture. »  
\- Mes amis, je pense que vous essayez de détrousser la mauvaise personne. »

Le pirate ne scille pas devant la grosse hache qui se présente devant lui, pire même, il sourit enorgueilli par la bêtise du seeq qui réitère sa demande.  
Lorsqu'un poignard est dirigé vers lui, le pirate se laisse tomber en arrière souplement, évitant la lame il profite de son agilité pour exécuter une roulade arrière et balancer sa tasse en fer dans la tête de l'hume qui lui cherche des poux. Le combat qui s'en suit l'amuse, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre seeq se joigne à son agresseur, l'hume étant parti sucrer les fraise grâce à quelques coups de bottes savamment assénées !  
Les carottes sont cuites, il a pu éviter l'un de ses agresseurs et utiliser la force violente de la bête contre elle pour la mettre KO, mais l'autre, armé d'une immense masse, va lui refaire le portrait dans quelque secondes. Il s'apprête à fermer les yeux sous le prochain choc, mais le métal luisant d'une lame esquisse une parade parfaite, empêchant la gigantesque arme de lui broyer le visage. La main puissante tenant le pommeau de l'épée ne scille pas lorsque le seeq fait montre de toute sa force, Balthier en profite pour se relever et s'écarter, offrant la possibilité à l'homme emmitouflé d'une vieille cape de mettre à terre son ennemi sans aucune difficulté.

\- Merci mon brave. »  
\- Ma dette est remboursée… pirate. »  
\- Bas… ? »  
\- Tais-toi ! »  
\- J'oubliais… »  
\- Sortons d'ici. Tu as assez attiré l'attention. »

Pour une fois, il est d'accord avec le chevalier et le suit donc hors de la taverne, jusque dans la rue sombre qui lui sert de repaire. Basch descend la capuche qui le protégeait des regards indiscrets puis se tourne vers le pirate.

\- Quitte Rabanastre, plus rien ne te retient ici ! Ni serment, ni promesse. »  
\- Un serment, certainement pas une promesse ? Je ne crois pas que la parole d'un pirate vaille quelque chose à tes yeux… traître. »

Le sourire ambigu de Balthier est remercié par un coup de poing, pas du même gabarit que celui de la veille, mais la musculature de Basch n'est pas en toc, loin de là, même après des années de sévices et de privations. Balthier baisse le visage en ricanant, il passe ensuite la main dans sa chevelure, retournant son regard à la fois glacé et insolent sur le chevalier qui le toise avec dédains.

\- Tu peux mieux faire, alors… je me demande c'est quoi le problème ? Moi… ou Vossler ? »

Le second coup le projette contre le mur le plus proche, l'espace d'un instant, ses poumons ratent une inspiration, il perd certes son sourire suffisant, mais il a la réponse à sa question et rien que pour ça, son regard se fait tranchant comme un couperet.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi. »  
\- Comme il est vrai que vous ne savez rien de moi ! »  
\- Je sais ce qu'il y a savoir sur un voleur de ton espèce. »  
\- Tout comme je sais quel traitre tu es. Cela ne fait pas de toi, l'homme que tout le monde décrit, ai-je tort ? »

Un nouveau sourire suffisant déforme son visage lorsque le chevalier prend le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Balthier fait un mouvement de tête, de son charme latent et presque légendaire, puis il redresse son dos, époussette ses vêtements luxueux avant de s'incliner devant le chevalier et de disparaitre dans un clin d'œil tout sauf amusé.  
Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, seulement, que les dieux d'Ivalice lui viennent en aide, ce naturel-là, il l'avait enfermé depuis longtemps ! Depuis qu'il avait compris que ce genre de comportement l'aurait certainement plus mené à la mort qu'à une réelle délivrance ou rébellion.  
Lorsqu'il retrouve Fran, il est terrassé par sa bêtise et tout le poids de son passé, il fait ses bagages demandant à la viéra de faire de même.

\- On s'en va ! »  
\- Non, tu fuis. »

Balthier n'a jamais eu envie de frapper Fran, jamais ! L'idée de frapper une femme le dégoute au plus haut point, mais sa main s'est déjà levée dans les airs. Malgré son air surpris et son hésitation, le talon de la femme l'a repoussé de quelques centimètres. La viéra le toise durement, du mépris , il n'en a jamais vu dans le regard toujours accueillant de Fran et ça lui fait soudainement mal.

\- Si tu quittes cet endroit, ça sera sans moi ! »  
\- Fran… »  
\- Il est temps d'être un homme et non son fils ! »  
\- Arrête. »  
\- Continue comme ça Balthier, et il te ramènera à la maison mais peut-être est-ce là ton seul souhait ! Tu veux peut-être porter le poids de tes futures victimes sur le visage. Si c'est ça, va, je mourrais de ta lame ! »

Cette réplique est pire qu'une baffe. Souvent les gens se méprennent réellement sur ce qu'est véritablement Fran pour lui. Son étiquette de playboy fait souvent de Fran, sa femme, sa petite-amie, voir même une amante régulière qu'il n'hésite pas à tromper dans le premier repaire de chasseurs venu. Mais les gens sont loin de la vérité, comme ils sont loin de se douter de son identité. Une larme, seule et unique, roule sur sa joue avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour prendre la direction de l'embarcadère.  
C'est bien vers son vaisseau qu'il se dirigeait, mais ses pas l'ont mené vers le centre de la résistance ; il profite que le garde soit occupé avec un vengaa pour faire irruption dans la salle vide. Seul Basch est installé autour de la table, regardant l'espace vide à côté de lui.

\- Parfois on voudrait pouvoir faire comme si le passé n'existait pas. »  
\- Vossler était un bon soldat. Un ami. »  
\- Plus que ça, hein ? »

Basch se redresse semblant être outragé par l'insinuation, mais il roule des yeux, préférant redonner son attention au verre qu'il a oublié entre-temps. Il ne veut pas perdre son temps à parler à un voleur de bas étage, il ne comprendrait certainement rien à l'honneur et tout ce qui lui est cher !

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qui assure un réel partage d'idéaux. Plusieurs chemins peuvent amener au même résultat, mais on ne doit pas perdre le but final. »  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ?! »  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne me connais pas. Sache que l'homme que tu as en face de toi, n'est pas qu'un simple pirate de l'air, chevalier. Car si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà asséné représailles sur Ashe, toute princesse qu'elle est. J'aurais détroussé chacun de vous de tout objet de valeur, puis je me serais fait la malle avec Fran, histoire de dilapider mon butin quelque part. Et surtout… surtout, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de kidnapper une putain de princesse, pas même pour tout l'or d'Ivalice ! J'aime l'argent facile, j'aime les joyaux, mais pas au prix de ma tranquillité. »  
\- Ainsi donc, tu n'es pas qu'un pirate de bas étage… »  
\- Ainsi donc, tu n'es pas qu'un balais dans le cul protocolaire. »

C'est la première fois qu'il entend Basch rire, même si ce n'est qu'un bruit sourd comprimé dans ses cordes vocales et que le visage de l'homme est resté aussi figé qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je te pensais déjà parti. »  
\- Peut-être que je viens de me trouver une raison de rester ? »  
\- Laquelle ? »  
\- Ashe est une princesse… si son plan surréaliste marche… »  
\- Même pas en rêve, pirate. Elle ne te regardera jamais autrement que comme un hors-la-loi. »  
\- Hum ? »

Il faut un moment à Balthier pour comprendre ce que veut lui exprimer le chevalier avant qu'il ne rassemble le puzzle et ne parte dans un éclat de rire qu'il ne peut décemment contenir. Voilà encore que sa fausse renommée lui tombait dessus.

\- En voilà une idée bien… typique des gens qui ne me connaissent pas. Veux-tu savoir un secret que seul Fran connait ? »  
\- Dit toujours… »  
\- Si je devais faire la cour à une seule personne de ce groupe, ça ne serait pas une princesse, encore moins une gamine qui confond amitié et amour. Et certainement pas Fran. Je tiens à garder mes attributs où ils sont ! »  
\- Que dois-je comprendre ? »  
\- Ce que tu as envie de comprendre, chevalier ! En attendant, moi, j'ai des mogs à surveiller, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils salopent mon vaisseau ! »

Disant cela, il se redresse sous le regard scrutateur du chevalier, il attrape avec agilité et dextérité le verre de son vis-à-vis dans le quel ses lèvres plongent pour un aperçu du breuvage. Puis d'un mouvement félin, il se détourne, n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un clin d'œil amusé au blond qui n'a toujours rien compris.

\- Tout est fin prêt et réparé, Kupo ! »  
\- Bien, parfait. Soit toujours prêt à décoller, quand on partira, il y a fort à parier que ce sera dans la minute. »  
\- Très bien, Kupo ! »

Balthier s'étire dans la lumière du soleil, il ressent la présence de Fran bien avant que la viéra ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, à la place elle croise les bras et hausse un sourcil circonspect.

\- Nous ? »  
\- Nous… »  
\- Je pensais avoir été clair… »  
\- Tu l'as été Fran, et… excuse-moi. »

Ses oreilles blanches viennent de s'ouvrir en grand, surprises par les mots de son compagnon d'arme, certainement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il les prononce.

\- Tu as raison. Je fuis. Je fuis depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas la force de faire face à mon passé. Je n'ai pas la carrure de faire un truc comme ça. J'ai besoin d'aide, comme ils ont besoin de la mienne… j'ai besoin de… »  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Crois-moi je l'ai vu bien avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Balthier, il y a des choses dont tu ne pourras jamais me cacher l'existence. Prends ton temps, l'important n'est pas que tu me le dises, l'important c'est que tu te l'avoues à toi-même. »  
\- Tu comprends qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir de moi ? »  
\- Pas pour le moment, nous sommes d'accord. »  
\- Bien, que vais-je demander comme gage à la princesse… »  
\- Qu'avez-vous en commun ? »  
\- A part notre grande beauté ?! »  
\- Tu es incorrigible. »  
\- Oh… je ne vais quand même pas la détrousser de son alliance. »  
\- L'autre, celle de sa mère. »  
\- D'accord, je vais encore paraitre détestable, mais ça me va ! »  
\- Tant que ce n'est qu'aux yeux de Ashe… »

Il se gratte nerveusement la nuque lorsque Fran se détourne de lui, déployant ses oreilles vers une autre source de bruit, lui montrant par là qu'elle ne veut pas l'entendre rétorquer quelque chose. Il sourit nerveusement, retournant vers la cellule de la résistance.  
Il est surpris de voir Ashe parler tout bas au chevalier, il ne peut s'empêcher de plisser les paupières lorsqu'elle vient se caler dans les bras de Basch qui reste aussi stoïque qu'un bloc de pierre. Un gout âpre s'empare de son palais, il s'apprête à quitter les lieux lorsque le chevalier le héle.

\- Tu tombes bien. J'ai demandé à Penelo et à Vaan de nous rejoindre. Fran est dans le coin ? »  
\- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sa nounou ! »

Son ton revêche ne semble pas qu'étonner sa propre personne, mais d'un autre côté il s'en fiche, il n'a besoin de personne pour s'occuper de lui. Une claque derrière son crâne le fait grogner sourdement, le regard de Fran semble lui dire d'arrêter de penser à des conneries, aussi, il inspire profondément pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'inapproprié. Il roule simplement des yeux allant s'assoir magistralement sur le premier tabouret. Parfois Basch semble l'épier curieusement et Balthier se demande bien pourquoi. Il observe son corps et se redresse tout à coup, comprenant ce que perçoit le chevalier. Ashe ne lui accorde aucun crédit, aussi, elle ne voit pas, ce que le chevalier d'un certain rang, vu son vocabulaire et sa prestance, peut déceler dans sa nonchalance habituelle. Bien qu'il soit bien plus laxiste qu'avant, son ancienne condition l'a marqué indéniablement et ce n'est certes pas dans les traits d'un voleur ou d'un pirate que d'avoir autant de manières !

Il écoute ce qu'a à dire Ashe, bien qu'il ait déjà pris sa décision, il garde son rôle et demande à Ashe son anneau comme gage de paiement. Une fois la bague obtenue et mise à son auriculaire, Balthier sourit, menant tout le monde vers son vaisseau.

\- Si tu as l'envie de te jouer d'elle, je te retrouverais et… »  
\- Tu me feras comme à Vossler ? »  
\- Mais toi, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'abattre. »  
\- Quelle chance, je serais donc spécial ! »

Son indexe bien malgré lui longe la pommette de Basch qui perd contenance lors du contact, puis le bout de son doigt dévale la joue puis le cou du chevalier dont la peau tressaille lorsque le blond comprend les paroles bien énigmatiques qu'il a laissé au concerné. Un nouveau sourire charmeur accueille le teint pâle de Basch dont les yeux exorbités l'observent soudainement abasourdis.

\- En route ! »

Le temps des pluies sur Giza est un enfer. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os à peine trois combats plus tard, les deux gosses sont excités par les nouveau monstres, mais pas lui, encore moins Fran qui toise l'horizon. Balthier s'est déjà perdu là, et n'a aucune envie de tomber sur l'orbe d'électricité qui a bien failli lui couter la vie la première fois !

\- Elle arrive ! »

Fran dont les oreilles viennent de s'abattre range sa lance puis attire la princesse dans une sorte de gorge afin de la mettre à l'abri, Balthier se redresse soudainement, il ordonne à Vaan de prendre la fuite avec Penelo et de suivre Fran sans jamais la perdre des yeux, il tire Basch dont le regard aguerri vient de voir l'ennemi.

\- Bouge plus ! »

Il a serré le chevalier contre un vieille arbre mort, Balthier retient son souffle devant la beauté de la créature. Cette chose n'est pas à proprement parler agressive, mais il ne fallait cependant pas attirer son attention. Il sent les membres de Basch se tendre mais il caresse son bras comme pour calmer un chocobo un peu trop fougueux.

\- N'y pense pas, elle nous tuerait en moins de deux. »  
\- Il faut que… »  
\- L'honneur, chevalier c'est aussi savoir battre en retraite. »  
\- Que connais-tu de l'honneur ? »  
\- Peut-être que messire chevalier s'est rendu compte que votre humble serviteur ici présent, en sait certainement plus qu'il ne voudrait le faire croire, cela dit, bien que j'eus l'envie de flirter avec la mort et ce, plus d'une fois, les différentes potions et onguents qui ont pavé mon chemin de pirate de l'air, m'ont appris à plus de prudence. »  
\- Qui es-tu réellement ? »

Il s'amuse du regard interrogateur qui le toise, mais Balthier ne répondra pas à la question, pas encore, car il ne veut pas perdre le peu de considération qu'il a réussi à acquérir. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se l'avouer, s'il ne devait plus avoir que du dédain de la part de l'homme, il préfèrerait encore partir seul, même si Fran ne le suivrait pas pour une toute première fois. Préférant repousser cette idée, il esquisse un faux baiser dans le vide avant de tirer le chevalier derrière lui, loin de la sphère d'électricité.

\- Personne n'est blessé ? »  
\- Ça va aller. Elle est partie au sud. »  
\- Et bien est ou ouest ?! »

Il se fiche du chemin tant que c'est loin, très loin de cette chose.  
Ils décident de bivouaquer dans la plaine d'Ozmone, au moins c'est sec ! Balthier profite d'un moment de relative solitude puisque les femmes sont parties se laver dans une source que Fran a découverte. Vaan est parti ramasser du bois et… Basch… et bien le chevalier n'est visible nulle part ! Peut-être a-t-il décidé de suivre les filles… Il n'imagine pas le gars avoir envie de se rincer l'œil, auquel cas Fran ne lui fera aucun cadeau ! Balthier sait que Fran est capable de se défendre seule et Ashe est plus en sécurité avec elle qu'avec lui ou Vaan ! Il a décidé de quitter ses habits humides et les poser sur une branche ensoleillée afin de les sécher un tant soit peu. Il s'étire ensuite dans la lumière du jour frottant sa chevelure qui lui tombe de tous les côtés. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être si négligé, mais c'est un des rares moments de paix qu'il peut gouter et ne s'en privera pas. Durant dix minutes, il s'octroie l'indulgence d'être l'homme qu'il est réellement et non l'avatar qui gangrène son esprit. Sentant quelque chose le prendre à revers, il tire son revolver et le pointe séance-tenante sur la présence qui lève les bras aussitôt.

\- Je pensais être seul. »  
\- Je pensais que tu avais suivi Vaan ou... les filles. »  
\- L'endroit est calme, tant qu'il ne va pas vers l'est, il n'y a que des lapins et quelques chevaux sauvages. Quant aux filles, je pensais avoir été assez clair sur ce… débat-là. »  
\- Étonnant pour celui que l'on surnomme le briseur de cœur. »  
\- Peut-être alors devrais-tu faire attention au tien. »  
\- Nulle femme n'en a la capacité. »  
\- Je n'en suis pas une. »  
\- Encore moins un homme. »

Il remet son arme contre ses affaires, avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, comme si les mots de Basch ne l'avaient pas atteint. Il soupire, observant le ciel bleu avec envie.

\- Quand j'étais enfant… j'observais le ciel en priant pouvoir voler… »  
\- Pour ? »  
\- Fuir. Je pensais que c'était pour découvrir le monde, mais c'était pour fuir. »  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
\- Parce qu'on voulait faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas. »  
\- N'est-ce pas ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
\- Balthier n'est qu'un enfant de cœur par rapport à ce que je serais, si je n'avais pas fui. »  
\- Ainsi donc, tu es comme Lamont… »  
\- Nous avons en effet beaucoup en commun. »  
\- Je préfère ne pas comprendre ce que tu sembles vouloir me dire. »  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir… de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. »  
\- Est-ce si important ? »  
\- Pour moi ça l'est. »

Le pirate se frotte le visage de ses mains, il soupire ensuite, quittant le bleu céruléen pour s'assoir et porter son attention sur le chevalier qui, toujours debout, l'observe sans savoir quoi penser de l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce que tu as été et ce que tu sembles être… ça n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est ce sont les actions du présent. Ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, pour quoi tu te bats aujourd'hui et le camp que tu as choisi. »  
\- Hm… »

Le silence emmitoufle les deux hommes qui vaquent à leurs occupations respectives, Balthier contemple l'herbe qui défile entre ses doigts, deux mètre plus loin, le chevalier s'est défait de son armure, il est torse nu dans le soleil et bois une outre d'eau, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

\- Mon père… me poussait vers la même réussite que lui, je pense n'être plus rien à ses yeux aujourd'hui, mais malgré cela, j'ai peur un jour de devoir lui faire face. Comment tu gères… pour ton frère ? »  
\- Il a choisi sa voie et moi la mienne. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à me tuer lorsqu'il le pourra, parce qu'il est comme moi, il est fidèle à ses idéaux et mourra pour eux. »  
\- Ne meurs pas, chevalier… »

Ces paroles lui ont échappé, le regard étonné de Basch le toise consciencieusement, tandis qu'il se redresse nerveusement.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, ça serait dommage t'es un beau morceau et agréable à regarder en plus ! »

Il rigole, mais ressent rapidement que la blague ne fonctionne pas. Cependant après un bonne minute gênante, Basch détourne les yeux, observant son poitrail maculé de cicatrices.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit agréable à… regarder comme tu dis, mais je suppose devoir te remercier du compliment. »  
\- Tu en fais bien ce que tu en veux ! Sache simplement que comme tout ce qui émane de moi, ce look de jeune premier aimant simplement la beauté, n'est au final qu'une image de plus. Après tout, il y a du beau en tout. Ce ciel par exemple, pourquoi seule la lumière bleue s'y disperse ? Je l'ignore, mais ça nous permet de voir quelque chose de somptueux alors que ce n'est qu'un amas grisâtre et sinistre. Et toi, tu n'es peut-être qu'un corps recouvert de cicatrices, mais tu as une belle âme. J'ai foi en toi chevalier, il est temps que tu relèves la tête. »

Ce qui se passe lorsque leurs deux regards se croisent, il n'arrive pas à l'analyser ou même poser un nom sur l'émotion floue qui l'accompagne. Il est bien content d'ailleurs, d'entendre Vaan se plaindre qu'un oiseau lui aurait son bois pour faire son nid. Un voleur, volé, le comble ! Basch se désintéresse de lui, il va aider le petit orphelin, puis demande à Balthier de se rhabiller.

\- Quoi ? »  
\- Les filles sont de retour. »  
\- Fran m'a déjà vu plus… nu que ça ! »  
\- Ashe est une princesse ne l'oublie pas ! »  
\- Vrai…. Vrai… il ne faudrait pas choquer ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- Peut-être est-ce une autre raison qui me fait te le demander. »

Lorsque c'est lui qui lance des tirades ambigües, Balthier a la fâcheuse tendance de l'apprécier, quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'on lui vole la vedette, il n'en éprouve pas tant de plaisir que ça, et il en maugrée de de dépit !


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivre ou Survivre ?**

**2**

* * *

Il n'écoute rien des discussions de fin de repas, il s'arme, oubliant ses compagnons puis se sépare du groupe.

\- Où tu vas ? »  
\- Besoin de m'isoler, Fran. La source est vers où ? »  
\- A droite du grand rocher vers l'est. A côté d'une carcasse de navire. »  
\- D'accord. »  
\- Fais attention aux loups. Ils sont plus nombreux la nuit. »  
\- Je sais me défendre. »  
\- Pas quand tu as la tête ailleurs. »

Il ricane amèrement bien malgré lui, ses doigts dansent sur le manche de son pistolet puis il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité.

\- Basch ? »

Le chevalier tourne sa considération vers la viéra. Il est rare qu'elle lui parle aussi il s'étonne de la voir se rapprocher de lui, surtout que Ashe a quitté ses côtés pour parler avec Penelo de techniques de combats !

\- Vers l'est, entre le rocher et une carcasse de navire… ne le laisse pas seul. Sa stupidité pourrait lui causer bien des soucis. Je m'occupe de la princesse. »

Une fois en face de la source, le pirate s'est assis à son bord, il contemple sans vraiment y porter réelle attention, l'onde des vaguelettes luire sous la lumière des étoiles. Lorsqu'il était gosse, il rêvait de voyages interstellaires en compagnie de son père et rien que l'image de celui-ci lui donne l'envie de pleurer comme le gamin toujours en manque d'affection qu'il est encore maintenant. Il serre ses jambes contre lui, ressentant soudainement le vent froid des plaines. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour son moral, peut-être que Fran a raison de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il n'a jamais su dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, à part Fran, et ça s'est fait aussi naturellement que leur étrange rencontre. Parfois Balthier se demande ce que ça aurait pu donner s'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et puis il oublie cette idée saugrenue, car il n'aimera jamais aucune femme. Flirter avec elles n'est qu'un vulgaire mensonge de plus.  
Son corps entier sursaute lorsque quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de lui. Il n'a pas entendu le chevalier approcher et si ça avait été un animal sauvage de ces contrées, il aurait été dans de sales draps ! Fran a eu raison, comme d'habitude !

\- Tu viens ? Après tout, il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. »

Balthier a bien failli s'étouffer en voyant le chevalier se déshabiller devant ses yeux, il tourne le regard, un peu gêné, car ses yeux ne cessent de chercher le contact visuel avec le corps parfait qui se découvre devant lui. Il attend patiemment que l'homme soit entré dans l'onde avant d'oser le contempler puis acceptant l'invitation muette de Basch, il incline la tête, se déshabille et le rejoint. La source est réchauffée par les roches pyritiques que meublent le fond de l'eau : l'effet est agréable !

\- Un bain de minuit avec un chevalier de Dalmasca ? Si on m'avait dit ça… »  
\- Ne rêve pas trop… »  
\- Tu préfères les femmes, je sais. »  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? »  
\- Je sais pas. Un chevalier… comme dans les légendes… il épouse toujours la reine ou la princesse. »  
\- Ashe ne me demandera jamais comme époux et je préfère tout autant. »  
\- Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt jolie. »  
\- Tu sais mon âge ? »  
\- Hum… je l'ignore, dans les trente ans ? »

Basch sourit, le pirate ne peut s'empêcher de boire cette image et de la vouloir sienne. Quelle saveur aurait la vie si Basch souriait comme ça, rien que pour lui ?

\- Trente-six. »  
\- Quatorze ans de plus que moi ! Dois-je comprendre que je suis trop jeune ? »  
\- Ashe en a dix-neuf. »  
\- Elle parait plus… mûre que Vaan et Penelo ! »  
\- En effet. »  
\- Donc, messire chevalier, est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que je ne suis point trop jeune pour vos gouts d'homme d'âge mûr ? »  
\- Ne rêve pas trop, suis-je obligé de me répéter ? »  
\- Justement, ce n'est pas un "ne rêve pas"… toute la nuance est là ! »

Il fait un signe langoureux de ses sourcils, faisant rire Basch face à sa bêtise, l'homme le repousse gentiment refusant pour le moment ses avances et Balthier, malgré son manque de tact et de considération comprend pourquoi, et ce pourquoi n'est autre que leur ancien allié et camarade. Sa main se pose sur l'épaule nue, puis il incline la tête, souriant comme l'enfant qu'il peut être encore quelque fois. Il profite de la mésinterprétation de son acte pour couler le chevalier à sa suite. Sa satisfaction de voir l'homme lui sourire dangereusement n'a pas d'égale, et même si il boit la tasse dans une douce vengeance, Balthier est heureux de voir Basch rire. Il ne peut s'empêcher, une fois débarrassé de l'eau de ses poumons, d'attraper ce visage durci par la vie et peut-être bien dépouillé de toute humanité. Il caresse une joue, longe la vilaine cicatrice qui balafre son visage, puis embrasse l'homme chastement.

\- Le sourire te sied mieux, chevalier. »  
\- Ha oui ? Personne n'a loué cette particularité de moi. »  
\- Peut-être parce que les gens ne voient que le capitaine et non l'homme. Tu n'es pas qu'un rôle… »  
\- J'ai laissé mourir son mari. »  
\- Et je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas. Personne n'est infaillible, ne demande pas à l'être ! »

L'homme semble surpris par ses propos, mais reste silencieux comme pour assimiler ce qui vient de lui être dit. Basch ne s'est pas rendu compte à quel point ses années de captivité ont entamé son moral. Il a tout perdu. Son nom, sa notoriété, ses amis, ses soldats et ne se bat pas pour les restaurer, car quelque part, les agissements de son frère sont siens. Il partage tellement plus qu'un visage avec lui… tellement plus. Son incapacité à protéger les gens qu'il aime ne fait que le mener dans l'apathie la plus totale. Son regard doit en dire plus que son corps, car Balthier le serre entre ses bras, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se rabaisser à le lui demander, il se cale contre l'épaule nue et laisse quelques larmes quitter son corps.

\- Basch, comme tu me l'as dit, ce que tu as été, ce qu'on a cru que tu es, n'est rien, en tout cas à mes yeux. Ce qui est important c'est maintenant. C'est l'homme qui pleure entre mes bras. Et ne crois pas que ce soit un déshonneur pour toi. Loin de là. C'est parce que tu as des émotions, c'est parce que tu es vivant que n'es pas ton frère. Ressent, Basch, ressent, c'est tout ce qui te différencie des Juges. Nous n'en sommes pas et c'est tant mieux. Je préfères milles vies de souffrance pour connaitre l'amour ne serait-ce qu'une fois, plutôt que devenir un pantin sans cœur au compte d'un cerveau. »

Basch ferme les yeux, il apprécie la main qui glisse dans sa chevelure. Il se trouve bête, homme si âgé dans les bras d'un gamin, à pleurer pour il ne sait quoi… Il a toujours été l'homme à se soucier de ses soldats, un père, un frère, on le lui a souvent reproché ! Aujourd'hui il est si détaché des autres, qu'il se demande si il n'a pas rêvé l'homme dont il se souvient !

\- Je veux pas profiter de cet état de faiblesse, ne crois pas que je sois ce genre d'homme, mais j'ai envie de te voir vivre, je veux t'aider Basch, je ne supporte pas cette image morne car je sais qu'il y a bien d'autres choses à découvrir, cachées derrière les restes de Nalbina… »

La voix de Balthier est douce, il ignore si il doit laisser l'homme prendre cette initiative ou même comment il prendra tout ceci le lendemain, mais là, juste là, sur l'instant présent, il en ressent le besoin, l'envie ! Son corps est mené contre les roches derrières eux, il cherche une position qui ne sera pas inconfortable, puis s'y détend laissant le plus jeune disposer l'un de ses cuisses entre les siennes. Le contact est délicieux, suave comme la voix enjôleuse de Balthier et soudainement, il a peur que l'homme disparaisse après cette nuit, qu'il soit digne de sa réputation de coureur. Basch ignore si il pourra se remettre d'un éventuel refus a posteriori lorsque l'on voit où il en est après la mort de Vossler qui n'a jamais été aussi intimement lié à lui. Son corps se tend à cette idée, sa main serre le bras de Balthier certainement à lui en faire mal, mais l'autre ne fait que sourire et son premier mouvement lui fait perdre le sens des réalités. Il ignore s'il a vocalisé son plaisir, mais le visage de Balthier ne semble rayonner que pour lui. Ils se touchent, s'enlacent et ondulent l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus fiévreusement, Basch en a oublié où ils sont et ce qui pourrait leur arriver si un troupeau d'animaux leur tombait dessus, du coup, sa voix grave enveloppe leur ébat de soupires et de gémissements rauques tandis que son corps réclame la vie qui lui a été arrachée. Lorsqu'il jouit contre le pirate, il est à bout de souffle, son crane rejoint la nuque offerte dans laquelle il s'enfonce.

\- Je suis là. »  
\- Est-ce une promesse ? »  
\- Depuis quand la parole d'un pirate a crédit à tes yeux ? »  
\- Depuis qu'un certain pirate m'a fait oublier mon nom. »  
\- Bien, ma thérapie marche alors, devrions-nous reprendre rendez-vous ? »  
\- Veux-tu d'un chevalier brisé à qui on a tout pris ? »  
\- Non, tu as gardé le plus précieux. »  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, mon visage ? Une autre partie plus intime de mon corps ? »  
\- Ton cœur. »

Balthier sourit énigmatiquement, il se dégage de son emprise pour l'embrasser au niveau du cœur qui répond à l'acte en s'accélérant. Basch est terrifié, il n'a jamais aimé, ou plutôt il ne s'est jamais permis autre chose que d'être le Capitaine apprécié de tous ! Alors soit, il a consommé des corps, parce qu'il n'en reste pas moins un hume et un corps en particulier, un horrible secret pour lequel il devrait être tué, pour lequel la princesse Ashe le dépossèderait de tout ce qui lui reste. Que dirait-elle si elle savait que le précieux capitaine de son père avait été l'amant récurant de Rasler qu'elle épousa un an plus tard ? Elle lui cracherait au visage ! Et elle aurait le droit, comme il se maudissait d'avoir succombé à la fraicheur de Rasler, d'avoir aimé cet homme vaillant et fort d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'avoir consommé un corps pour ce que représentait réellement la personne en face de lui. Rasler, comme Reks avaient été des précieux joyaux qu'il avait voulu protéger, qu'il avait convoités, fort heureusement il n'avait pas eu le temps de posséder Reks en ce sens. Cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de mauvais ? Etait-il digne de son nom et de son rang, de l'ancien émoi que nourrissait son apparition ou la mention de son nom ? Méritait-il la rédemption aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est une promesse, chevalier. Laisse quelqu'un panser tes plaies, laisse-moi connaitre l'homme que tout le monde a oublié. »  
\- J'ai fait du tort à ceux qui m'ont été cher, mes actions les ont tué. J'aurais certainement à prendre la vie de mon frère, crois-tu pouvoir sauver ce qui reste de moi ? »  
\- J'aurais certainement à tuer mon père. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir te sauver, car tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, mais je resterais à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ils s'embrassent incapable de se séparer de la sorte, il ne peut laisser Balthier quitter ses bras, il a la saugrenue impression que sa vie ne tient qu'à ce contact. L'homme soupire puis lâche enfin le corps qui retourne vers la berge.

\- On continuera plus tard. »  
\- Hm ? »  
\- Et bien j'aurais bien été plus loin, mais tu n'es pas prêt et Fran doit nous entendre comme si on était à côté d'elle. Alors, comment dire… on sera mieux dans ma couchette de capitaine, le bruit des moteurs empêchera Fran de se rincer l'oreille. »  
\- Par pitié, j'aurais préféré ne rien entendre de ça. »  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il la regarde ranger son carquois et jeter un signe du menton, attirant le regard des deux hommes sur la meute de loups décimée par ses flèches. Ils rigolent avec entrain puis rentrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Balthier s'affaire devant ses cartes d'Ivalice, leur prochaine destination ne sera pas simple, cet endroit est le plus difficile d'accès, une erreur de navigation pourrait leur en couter, aussi il préfère être certain des décisions qu'il devra prendre. Ils se sont ancrés dans une gorge déserte, Fran a décidé de monter un bivouaque sur la terre ferme avec Penelo et Vaan, puisque cette dernière semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter le bruit des machines. Lorsqu'il a quitté la salle des machines, il a vu Ashe et Basch discuter dans le couloir menant aux deux chambres de libre.

\- Tu as trouvé ? »  
\- Difficilement, mais oui, il nous faudra aller vers l'est durant trois nautiques… »  
\- Je te fais confiance, je ne saurais comprendre ce genre de choses. Je ne suis qu'un chevalier, mon seul moyen de locomotion n'a été que les chocobos ! »  
\- Tu souris un peu plus ces derniers temps. »  
\- Possible. »  
\- En fait, je te croyais bourru et mal luné, mais ta froideur n'est qu'une timidité mal placée. »  
\- Je ne suis pas timide ! »  
\- Oh que si. Mais j'aime ça, ça fait partie de ton charme. »

Balthier se retourne, n'entendant pas l'homme répondre ou grogner. A la place, Basch s'est assis sur sa couchette et regarde ses quartiers d'un œil avisé.

\- Ça te plait ? »  
\- Un peu trop… impérialiste. »

Se rendant compte que sa parole pourrait être prise comme une insulte les yeux bleus de Basch s'arrêtent sur le sourire contrit de Balthier afin de le rassurer sur sa pensée.

\- Mais ça te va bien. »  
\- Merci. Tu venais pour quelque chose de précis ? »  
\- Pas… vraiment. »

Le pirate se détoure continuant d'élaborer son plan de vol à l'aide de ses instruments de mesure, puisque Basch se disait pas du tout timide, il attendrait alors que l'homme vocalise le véritable but de sa visite. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps. Dix minutes passèrent, le chevalier soupire, gesticule sur le lit, déclenchant un sourire de chat au pirate de l'air.

\- Un souci ? »  
\- Tu en as pour longtemps ? »  
\- Tu venais donc pour quelque chose ?! »  
\- Balthier, ne joue pas avec moi. »  
\- N'as-tu pas dit ne pas être timide ? Alors, crache le morceau. »

Malgré les mois qui se sont succédés, il reste médusé par l'image que lui offre le chevalier. Le visage gêné par la manifestation physique qui vient de faucher l'homme se baisse soudainement, mais Balthier vient de suite à sa rencontre pour le soulever et le mener dans la lumière.

\- Ne te cache jamais de moi. N'oublie pas que tu es magnifique à mes yeux. »  
\- Je ne suis pas une fille… c'est… »  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais rougi de ma vie, hein ? On y passe tous un jour ou l'autre. Vis pour moi, Basch, accepte chaque émotion, positive, négative ou même dérangeante, tu ne souffriras jamais d'un seul jugement de ma part. »  
\- Je lui ai dit. »  
\- Qu'as-tu dis ? »  
\- J'ai appris à Ashe que j'ai… fréquenté son mari. »  
\- Un prince ? Bien… bien… comme dans les légendes… mis à part que tu as préféré à la princesse, le magnifique prince. J'en serais bien jaloux. »  
\- Il est mort… »  
\- Je ne suis pas un prince, pas plus qu'un futur empereur, je n'ai plus aucun titre à part celui de pirate de l'air. Je ne suis pas un grand chevalier et mon nom ne te servira à rien… »  
\- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai juste besoin de toi. »  
\- Bien. As-tu envie de… parler ? »  
\- Non. »  
\- Certain ? »  
\- Jamais été aussi certain d'une chose. »  
\- Tu me laisses carte blanche ? »

Basch a un moment de perplexité, il ignore ce qui se cache derrière ces mots et ne sait pas si il doit penser à tout ce que ça peut impliquer. Comme Balthier ne le détend pas mais le dévisage amoureusement, il prend le temps d'y réfléchir et bien que l'homme de chevalerie hurle au manque de respect, Basch se dit que ça n'en sera pas. Le temps a développé la confiance, Basch est encore sur la réserve, mais ce n'est plus par peur de le voir partir, c'est plus par peur de le perdre, de le voir mourir.

\- Je suis le héros de l'histoire et un héros ne meurt jamais. »  
\- Que les dieux t'entendent. »  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, veux-tu ? Profitons du présent, tant qu'il est là. Ta réponse ? »  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… je… »  
\- Tu sais quoi, tu me guides et si ça te conviens pas, on fait autrement. Je suis plutôt un dominant quand on en arrive au sexe, mais pour toi, je veux bien me soumettre. »

Le sourire qui lui est adressé est franchement lubrique, il n'en a jamais vu te tel jusque-là, perplexe, il observe Balthier prendre ses poignets et lui oblige à lever les bras. L'homme s'impose de sa faible stature, bel et si bien, qu'il ploie sous sa volonté et se retrouve allongé en moins de deux. Ses deux poignets sont fermement pressés au-dessus de sa tête, intimant muettement Basch à ne pas les bouger. Il incline la tête, acceptant le message de ce regard de ciel, tandis que la main de Balthier court sur et sous ses habits. Basch croit que l'homme va aller droit au but, aussi il se crispe, mais Balthier ne fait que sourire avec un certain amusement.  
Au final, Balthier est un artiste, un homme sensuel et bien que son regard soit toujours aussi sulfureux, ses gestes sont délicats, d'une extrême douceur, le menant lentement, fébrilement à se rendre, à capituler face au plaisir qui l'assaille et ils n'en sont qu'aux préliminaires car ils sont encore habillés ! Le chevalier a peur de ne pas pouvoir en supporter plus, après ces années de privation… Alors soit, ces derniers temps, il a pris quelque rendez-vous avec sa main, dans le velours noir de la nuit, mais il n'est pas à la hauteur de cet homme. Il le supplie du regard, mais Balthier pose son indexe sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne porterais aucun jugement, rappelle-toi. Et puis je serais honoré de te refaire jouir un peu plus tard… chevalier. »

Le clin d'œil l'amuse, aussi il inspire prenant une position plus confortable, il profite de ce que lui offre son amant, jusqu'à ce que son corps se tende enfin, le libérant de tout le néfaste de sa vie. C'est maintenant que ses habits lui sont ôtés, son corps maintenant sensible se cambre aux premiers touchers, à la rencontre du corps brulant de son amant qui le fait gémir. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa nouvelle position, mais lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, ses sourcils se froncent durement, cependant, Balthier ne lui donne pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses cuisses ouvertes et part à l'assaut de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Basch est un chevalier, un combattant et bien malgré ses aptitudes sur le terrain, il est rapidement pris de court et se livre aux mouvements voluptueux de son amant. Balthier ne le traite certainement pas comme tous ceux qui ont partagé sa couche, même Rasler s'était offert au capitaine, à l'instructeur et non à l'homme derrière l'armure. Comment doit-il le prendre ? Il n'en sait rien, ses pensées sont décousues à tel point qu'il n'entend plus cette voix autoritaire le traiter aussi bassement qu'une vermine à être là, héros déchu, les cuisses ouvertes pour un pirate de l'air, très certainement fils de l'empire.

\- Basch ? »

Il ne veut pas revenir à l'instant présent, il ne veut pas devoir sortir sa conscience de ce bienêtre, mais l'inquiétude de son amant l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui est impossible de distinguer Balthier qu'il se rend compte du torrent de larmes qui inonde ses yeux.

\- Basch ! Chut, chuuut. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »  
\- Non. Tu… tu peux pas comprendre. »  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais si tu ne me parles pas, ça ne m'aide pas. »  
\- Regarde-moi Balthier, héros de Dalmasca, instructeur vénéré par ses élèves, chef pour lequel n'importe quel soldat aurait perdu la vie… J'ai échoué en tout point. J'ai profité d'un élève, d'un prince ! J'ai laissé mon souverain partir seul ! J'ai mené le frère de Vaan à la mort, j'ai tué Vossler… J'ai perdu mon tire, mon nom et ce n'est que justice. Pourtant la vanité de cet homme est toujours en moi, et je hais le fait d'ouvrir les jambes comme une pute de bas étages pour un héritier de l'empire. »

Il n'a pas voulu faire du mal à Balthier, pendant un laps de temps le ciel bleu de son regard se voile, mais lorsqu'il croit avoir commis l'irrécupérable, le pirate sourit, caressant sa joue avec déférence.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour savoir ce qui te convient ou pas. Je peux aisément ouvrir les cuisses pour toi, si c'est là ton souhait, mais je le ferais pour toi Basch, pas pour le héros de temps révolus surtout quand je vois à quel point cet homme vertueux t'a détruit. »  
\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »  
\- Je le sais. »  
\- Après ce que je lui ai dit, Ashe me bannira de ses terres lorsqu'elles seront à nouveau à elle… je ne serais jamais plus jamais cet homme. »  
\- Tant mieux, apprends à vivre plus simplement. Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas un honorable pirate à mes côtés ? »  
\- Et Fran ? »  
\- Regarde-la, garde du corps de la princesse à temps plein, elle sera un noble chevalier. »  
\- Je n'en doute pas. »  
\- Nos chemins vont se séparer, mais elle aura trouvé une voie qui lui sera bénéfique… tout comme moi. »  
\- Je ne suis pas bénéfique Balthier. »  
\- Parce que tu ne sais pas qui j'étais avant de te rencontrer… Maintenant je te laisse le temps de trouver ce fichu onguent pour choisir la place que tu veux. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'essuieras jamais aucun jugement de ma part, quel que soit ton choix. »

Balthier est charmant, mais plus que cela encore. Quelque chose de chaud s'enfonce à l'intérieur de son ventre, c'est effrayant dans le sens où en trente-six ans de vie il n'a jamais ressenti ça, et puis c'est soudainement réconfortant. Le pirate se dévêt devant ses yeux admiratifs, l'homme est parfait et Basch se demande ce que l'autre lui trouve en se rappelant de ce corps meurtri et maltraité. Si il n'avait pas été si détaché dans un sens, il aurait honte de se montrer tel quel devant une si grande finesse. Une fois que l'homme est nu dans la lumière artificielle de sa cabine, il ose un sourire, attrapant une fiole sur une étagère, Balthier le lui rend revenant ensuite, auprès de lui et l'embrassant chastement.

\- Alors. »  
\- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne comprends pas ce que tu vois en moi, mais si je suis digne de partager ton amitié, ta couche et je… l'espère… enfin, tu comprends. Et bien, je dois remercier les dieux de cette chance. »  
\- Peut-être est-ce là, la preuve que chacun a droit à sa rédemption. »  
\- Je l'espère. »  
\- Et assurément tu as plus de ma part, beaucoup plus, même si il ne me plait pas de dire ces mots, car je me suis juré bien des fois ne jamais les prononcer. Cela dit, j'ai trouvé une personne digne de les entendre. »

Basch malgré la volonté de Balthier se redresse, ses mains venant chercher l'homme qui vient s'installer sur ses cuisses, le pirate cherche le contact certainement pour le stimuler afin de poursuivre leur ébat, mais le chevalier l'incite à immobiliser ses hanches d'une prise ferme.

\- Hum… un combattant au lit ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais l'idée me plait déjà ! »  
\- J'ai du mal… à… Comme tu le dis, je suis un combattant, un homme d'action avant le reste. Je saurais te faire un discours sur la bravoure, la valeur d'un épéiste, mais j'ignore parler de mes émotions. Je veux essayer, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le redemander. »  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation. »  
\- Et tu l'as. »  
\- Bien, rallonge-toi, détend-toi… mets-toi sur le ventre. »

Le chevalier n'est pas vraiment serein, certainement parce que dans cette position, Balthier est dans son angle mort et le combattant n'aime pas avoir une présence dans son dos, mais qu'a-t-il à craindre du pirate ? Rien. Il inspire, se détendant lors de son expiration. La fiole est ouverte, Basch anticipe l'intrusion, mais l'onguent et la main qui l'a réchauffé, viennent se perdre sur sa nuque dans un délicat massage. Le guerrier qui ce matin a mené Vaan dans une chasse, apprécie le toucher dans lequel il fond. Ses muscles qu'il ne suspectait pas si endoloris semblent vouloir s'évanouir sous les doigts lestes de son amant, la descente est progressive, presque suggestive, alliée à la sensualité que semble incarner le blond. Jamais aucun homme ne l'a touché à cet endroit précis, mais étonnement, il est trop bien pour s'en offusquer ou se raidir au passage des paumes sur ses fesses, il y a bien une légère intrusion entre, mais déjà Balthier s'affaire sur ses cuisses et ses mollets… Lorsque son corps entier a été parcouru de ces doigts sinueux, la main gauche de Balthier sépare l'une de ses fesses pour y laisser tomber quelques gouttes du produit légèrement froid. Son corps entier tremble lorsque le liquide atteint son but et il ignore si c'est de dégout ou d'anticipation. Pour lors, il ne saurait trancher, il se décide donc d'attendre. Concerné par son bienêtre, le pirate lui demande s'il peut continuer, Basch fait un simple mouvement de tête, invitant l'homme à découvrir une autre partie de son corps.  
Comme d'habitude le toucher de Balthier est affable, intrusif, certes, certainement à cause de l'endroit, mais il prend soin d'aller en douceur, de le détendre, de le laisser se familiariser avec toutes ces nouvelles choses et bien que cela soit charmant en un sens, surtout qu'il n'a pas cette habitude de soumis, il se sent presque vexé d'être traité comme une vierge effarouchée, ce qu'il n'est pas ! Il grogne sourdement, mais ne dit mot car il ne veut pas risquer de blesser l'autre en manquant à nouveau de délicatesse. Balthier stoppe ses mouvements attendant une réaction, ne sachant pas quoi penser du grognement, mais puisque son amant reste silencieux, il continue son exploration tout en embrassant l'épaule abusée de chevalier. La préparation est longue, Balthier ne veut certainement pas bruler les étapes, mais le soldat ne ressent rien à part plus de frustration, bel et si bien qu'il grogne à nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord… quel impatient ! Laisse-moi juste… »

Ce qui se passe à ce moment-là, Basch l'ignore, mais son corps est pris d'un spasme, une sensation lointaine et étrange parasite son corps qui se referme sur le doigt intrus. Au second mouvement qui l'oblige à se cambrer, son grognement se change en un gémissement rauque dont il n'est pas très fier mais qu'importe.

\- On est d'accord. »

La décharge de sensations qui a fauché son cerveau l'empêche réellement d'appréhender ce qui se passe derrière, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la nouvelle intrusion est plus large, plus imposante, mais le pirate s'infiltre comme le voleur qu'il est et Basch n'a pas le temps de se tendre que l'autre est déjà profondément installé en lui. C'est une sensation étrange et bien différente, pour lors rien de néfaste, mais il n'aime pas ne pas être en mesure de discerner son sourire tendre.

\- Je continue ? »

Oui, l'inquiétude de son amant est véritablement touchante, Basch ne doute pas qu'un seul mot de sa part mettrait fin à cette tentative et interdirait toute prochaine requête, bien qu'une partie de lui veuille mettre un terme à ce manque de respect, il affirme à la positive et les mouvements de Balthier débutent. Il faut un moment pour que l'homme construise un mouvement digne de ce nom, mais Basch comprends enfin à quoi sert la patience de l'homme et ne peut que l'apprécier, car sa frustration est enfin récompensée.  
L'épéiste ne pensait pas apprécier la chose, mais il a du mal à ne pas laisser s'échapper une insulte ou deux lorsque Balthier a fini par lâcher prise sur sa nature tendre et douce afin de laisser place au dominant persuasif qu'il est réellement. Durant l'action, Basch s'est redressé, il est maintenant à quatre pattes sur le matelas psalmodiant des mots dont il ne comprend même pas le sens, ses doigts crispés sur les draps sont blanchis comme lors d'un combat à mort et son esprit se perd dans le plaisir, incapable de se soucier ni de ses cris, ni de sa position soumise à un gamin à peine plus vieux que la princesse qu'il a vu grandir. Pire encore il n'a cure des mouvements ascendants et descendants qu'il exécute pour plus de rapidité et de sensations, comme dans un vain espoir de reprendre le rôle qui est sien.  
La jouissance qui le fauche paralyse son esprit et si Balthier ne s'était pas soucié de lui avait qu'il ne disparaisse pour le pays des songes, il se serait certainement réveillé avec un mal de dos comme jamais il n'en aurait eu !  
Il s'est endormit deux heures, peut-être plus, lorsqu'il se réveille pour la première fois, il a du mal à se remémorer où il est et ce qu'il a fait, car le chevalier est vaseux. Semi-conscient, il se dirige vers le corps à ses côtés afin de retrouver ce qui lui manque étrangement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se décide à se rendormir aussitôt. Ce qui le réveille réellement c'est les mouvements de Balthier, aussi, il s'oblige à ouvrir les yeux ; son amant s'étend dans le lit en gémissant de bienêtre, tel un pacha dans ce luxe dont il a du mal à s'accommoder.

\- Bien dormi ? »  
\- Trop… »  
\- C'était si intense… insatiable, cher ami. »  
\- Désolé. »  
\- Hun, ne le sois pas. On partage ce même penchant toi et moi, faire l'amour à un autre dominant est franchement stimulant. »

La voix basse et rauque, charmeuse en tout point vient s'abattre le long de sa nuque, Balthier ressemble au serpent d'une fresque qu'il a vu étant jeune, la beauté, la luxure et la tentation, mêlées en un seul homme. Il le rabroue faussement dans un sourire amusé pensant à la prochaine fois, à la possibilité aussi d'empêcher ces lèvres de dire des conneries, en les occupant à juste titre. Basch n'est pas homme à aimer, enfin, c'est ce qu'il a toujours cru, alors que ressent-il au fond de lui lorsque Balthier baille à ses côtés, parlant sans gêne aucune de leurs prochaines interactions physiques, d'un planning presque à l'entendre parler de chaque séance comme il le faisait lors des entrainements de ses nouvelles recrues.  
Balthier est habillé lorsqu'il revient de son escapade mentale, le blond use de son charme et de ses mouvements pour attirer son regard à mi-hauteur, soudainement, il se demande ce que ça sera d'entendre Balthier gémir son nom lorsqu'il lui fera l'amour… Son cœur s'emballe à cette idée !

\- Les vilaines petites pensées perverses que voilà. Je hais mon boulot de capitaine, pour une toute première fois de ma vie. Je serais heureux de concrétiser ce qui se passe dans ta tête, malheureusement, on a besoin de moi sur le pont. »

Lorsque son amant a quitté la pièce, Basch soupire de lassitude, il retourne s'allonger dans les draps, lui permettant de savourer un peu de tranquillité dans l'étreinte olfactive que son amant a laissée derrière lui. La porte s'ouvre à la volé, faisant apparaitre le pirate de l'air qui le toise amusé par la scène.

\- J'allais oublier… lorsque Ashe reprendra son trône, en tant que héros, j'aurais le droit à une requête, non ? »  
\- En effet. Pourquoi ? »  
\- Et bien, j'aimerais que mon anniversaire devienne, la journée nationale de Dalmasca, réservée aux dérives dans la ou les couches, soyons fou ! de son ou de ses amants. Un jour dédié à l'amour, tu vois le genre ? Un jour férié, bien entendu ! »  
\- Que… Balthier… »  
\- Un jour durant lequel on pourra récupérer le temps perdu. »

Basch ne peut s'empêcher de rire, seulement, justement quelque chose l'en empêche, il hoquete de surprise, étant sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé les mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Balthier sourit, mais ne se répète pas, au lieu de ça, il se détourne comme si de rien n'était, jetant un signe négligé de la main tandis qu'il s'en retourne vers le pont.

\- Moi aussi. »  
\- Bien bien, alors il nous faut deux jours fériés, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

* * *

2015


End file.
